


The Game of Life

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes home early and comes out a winner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game of Life

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #058 "life"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

One of the best things about being a general was that Sam could call an end to meetings that were going nowhere fast and head home early.

She came in through the side door, and stopped in the kitchen doorway. Jack had all of the children— two O’Neills and five Jacksons— grouped around a board game in the middle of the living room floor.

“Okay, Zoe,” said Jack, fanning out a set of cards for her. “Pick your job.”

The nine-year-old studied the backs of the cards carefully, then picked one. “Yay! I got archaeologist!”

Sam knew that particular occupation hadn’t been in the original game— neither had the ‘Air Force general’ A.J. had gotten or ‘astrophysicist’ like Ben had.

“Ernie, you’re up,” said Jack, rocking baby Vivienne’s pumpkin seat and making her giggle.

Three-year-old Ernie spun and carefully moved his tiny plastic car. “ _You have twa-ins_ ,” he read. “Twins!”

“Good reading, buddy,” said Jack. “Did you have girls or boys or both?”

“Both,” said Ernie, and Jack added a blue and a pink plastic person to the orange car.

“You gotta name ‘em,” five-year-old Davie reminded his brother.

“Um…” said Ernie. “Blue… and Milkshake! Blue is the girl.”

“Those poor children,” muttered Jake, who was eleven.

“We can name them anything we want,” put in seven-year-old Ben, the only Jackson kid who had inherited his mother’s accent. “Right, Uncle Jack?”

“Right, kiddo. Who’s up next?”

“Tee Am! Tee Am!” cried Vivienne, which was one-year-old for ‘Auntie Sam’.

“Hey, guys.” Sam left her shoes next to the couch and tossed her dress jacket into the recliner, then plopped down next to Jack on the floor and leaned in for a kiss.

“Eww…” said several small voices, but they were ignored.

“Hold that thought, Carter,” said Jack, when they parted. “We’re in the middle of a really cut-throat game of Life.”

Sam grinned, feeling the stress of her day evaporate immediately. “Can I play?”

“You already are,” said nine-year-old A.J. “When Dad landed on ‘get married’, he said that was you.”

“He also named his kids Baby O’Neill, Second Baby O’Neill and Pie,” added Zoe.

“That explains Ernie’s choices,” said Sam.

Jack smiled. “We can stop if you need us to, Carter,” he said.

“No,” she replied, sliding her stocking feet under Jack’s leg and leaning her head against his shoulder. “This is perfect.”

“Yes, it is,” he agreed. “Who’s up?”

THE END


End file.
